Lujuria entre compañeros
by Tatjash
Summary: Steve se siente atraído por su compañero Danny, puede que no esté bien pero ve una oportunidad y se deja llevar por sus impulsos más neardentales. Inspirado en una escena del episodio 3x05.


**Título:** Lujuria entre compañeros  
**Protagonistas:** Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett  
**Género**: Romance. Contiene escenas subidas de tono.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Sinopsis / trama:** Steve se siente atraido pro su compañero Danny, puede que no esté bien pero ve una oportunidad y se deja llevar por sus impulsos más neardentales.  
**Nota:**Capítulo 5x05. Escena: Noche de Halloween. Steve, Danny, Grace y Cath sentados en el sofá viendo el cuaderno de Noa. (The Notebook) –ver el sneak peek- aunque la idea me la inspiró la foto. Puede contener spoilers aunque en realidad dudo que ocurra esto. Me es fácil plantear la visión de Steve a mi la película no me vuelve loca tampoco. Jajaja Evidentemente es un capítulo inspirado tras ver el sneak peek.

Que lo disfrutéis ^^

**Lujuria entre compañeros**

Steve estaba acomodado en el sofá, mirándo aquella historia que muchos denominaban como una de las más bonitas de la historia. A las chicas le gustaban, pero él era un Seal. No, no es que eso fuera sinónimo de insensibilidad, él a su manera era sensible pero también era duro y aquella película era infumable.

Cath debería haber dejado la película de miedo que estaban viendo en la televisión, era Halloween, aunque claro, la pobre Grace hubiera tenido pesadillas, solo por la niña aceptaba en realidad poner aquella historia. Tal vez si la historia hubiera sido diferente, la verdad es que él no se sentía para nada reflejado en aquella historia. Así que se acomodó junto con Danny y se dejó llevar por su mente.

Y por primera vez, en aquella noche, empezó a sentirse cómodo, era una extraña sensación aquella, pero no la primera vez que la sentía, tenía tan cerca a su compañero que para caber mejor en el sofá se había recostado en él. Danny no era una persona que demostrara de normal cierto cariño, excepto que fueras su hija. Pero en aquel instante que se había dejado llevar estaba allí más acomodado de lo que nunca había estado su "amiga con privilegios" Cath, que no era su novia. Por mucho que su compañero insistiera que así era, pero para tener novia debías estar enamorado de la chica, no que todo fuera puramente sexual y, pensandolo bien, en realidad era una relación de comodidad, la tenía ahí cuando quisiera, dispuesta, él se aprovechaba de ello.

Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle, pero ¿no era evidente? Un hombre cuando le gusta alguien o quiere lo que quiere es totalmente simple, y no pasa de la chica porque prefiere ver la película. Cuando prestas más atención a un tio feo que da miedo que a una bonita chica que te está besando, significa algo. No funciona.

Y ahora, sin más había dejado de prestar atención a la tele, de acuerdo, que no le gustaba aquella película romanticona que ponía ñoña a cualquier mujer, pero desde hacía un rato, desde que estaba en aquella posición en el sofá, la realidad era otra distinta, no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su amigo Danno, al que solo llamaban así su hija y él. Era extraño era como si Grace y Cath no estuvieran en aquella habitación.

¿Cómo podía describir como se sentía?

Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a su compañero. Entonces no pudo aguantar una media sonrisa al mirarle, estaba medio emocionado viendo aquella película de la que ni siquiera había oído hablar y su cabeza apoyada en su torso. Steve empezó a sentir un cosquilleo que recorrió su estómago hasta descender al limite de su sexo….

¿Se estaba excitando por aquella muestra de adorabilidad en Danny?

No pudo evitar, ponerse de pie y respirar con dificultad. Completamente nervioso.

-¿Alguién quiere beber algo? – preguntó por cortesía. Tenía que hacer algo o si no se volvería loco.

Las chicas le ignoraron estaban demasiado metidas en la película y Danny le miró un poco molesto por el hecho de haber perdido el comfort de sus brazos. Pero le ignoró y siguió viendo la película mientrás saboreaba las palomitas…. Por inercia, Steve tuvo que correr hasta la cocina porque aquella acción le había descolocado completamente.

El simple hecho de que Danny metiera en su boca una palomita le había parecido una de las cosas más sensuales que nunca había visto, no tenía sentido. Sacó una cerveza fría la abrió y tomó un enorme trago. Luego pasó la botella por su cuello.

¿Cómo podía sentir tanto calor por culpa de Danno?

Dio de nuevo un trago y casi por inercia apoyó el botellín en una de sus piernas, cerca de la entrepiena que empezaba a sentirse latente. Otro trago y cerró los ojos para mirar al techo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Danny entrando por la puerta - ¿Hay más palomitas?

-¡Danny!– Steve abrió mucho los ojos al verle entrar, no podía sentirse más alterado por aquello.

-Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma. Te recuerdo que no existen – protestó este pasando por el lado de su compañero para alcanzar más palomitas…

El detective Williams ya con las palomitas en la mano se disponía a marcharse pero su compañero sin más le cortó el paso y cerró la puerta de la cocina…

-¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? – preguntó el rubio gruñón y el comandante McGarrett no pudo evitar sonreir, le encantaba cuando este gruñía y se enfadaba, estaba tan mono…

¿Acaba de pensar que su compañero era mono?

Va, no tenía importancia, estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su impulsos más neardentales en aquellos momentos.

-Perdona por lo que voy hacer – se disculpó, no sabía como iba a reaccionar su amigo pero tenía que actuar, no podía aguantar….

-¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Danny pero no le dió tiempo a más.

Steve le empotró contra la puerta y le beso con la intensidad de un fuerte huracán que arrasaría todo Hawaii si se llamara McGarrett. Cuando se separó se encontró la mirada de su compañero mirándole totalmente perplejo.

-Mi hija está ahí fuera –indicó este, sin apenas pensar con claridad…

-Muérdeme – sonrió Steve con la mirada fija en aquel hombre que le volvía loco y que hasta aquel día no se había dado cuenta o no había querido hacerlo porque aquello era imposible que se sintiera de repente...

-¿Cómo? – Williams pestañeó con rápidez casi sin aliento.

-¿No vas vestido de vampiro? ¡Llevas una capa! - indicó este apartándose un poco de aquel hombre para empezar a desabotonar la camisa negra de su compañero y dejar al descubierto aquel torso belloso ante sus ojos que tantas veces se había quedado mirando y ahora entedía porque.

Danno soltó un jadeo al sentir los dedos de su compañero desvistiéndolo…

-Superheoe, voy de superheore – protestó este.

Steve mordió su oreja para hacerle jadear una vez más.

-¿Qué más da? – susurró este. Se quitó su camiseta para igualar la desnudez de su nuevo compañero de juegos.

-No deberíamos –suspiró Danny pero estiró del cinturón de Steve para atraerle y tan cerca, empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Steve se acercó de nuevo sus labios a su oído, y le sonrió pícaramente…

- oh claro que deberíamos- susurró con voz ronca….

-Nos pueden escuchar ahí fuera…. – el detective Williams enrojeció pensando si les pillaran, pero a su vez se sentía más excitado de lo que ya lo estaba.

- Entonces no grites mucho – la voz sensual del Seal era totalmente arrebatadora

- No me alteres tanto – sonrió este fingiendo enfurecimiento, mientras mordía sus labios en señal de que tenía hambre de McGarrett al que tenía en todo su explendor bajo las palmas de sus manos…

Steve le mordió el labio que este mordía lo quería todo para si.

- Me vuelves loco, Danno

Y se besaron detenidamente, dejando que sus lenguas experimentaran en la boca del otro, sin permitirse un aliento….

Aquella era la prueba de la teoría de Steve no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su compañero, esta vez podían haber miles de películas interesantes que él ya tenía ante sus ojos algo más fascinante que ver y sentir….

Sus ropas desaparecieron del todo.

Sus manos tocaron toda intimidad que no habían experimentado antes.

Y con calma pero sin pausa fueron descendiendo hacia el suelo.

Steve sumió a su compañero boca arriba y le hizo rodearle con sus piernas a la altura del pecho, para investirle… Sus bocas seguían encontrándose con sed de más. Una de mas las manos de Steve se perdía en el pelo ya desecho de Danny, el pelo sexy que nadie podía tocar, que nunca había un pelo fuera de lugar, ahora estaba alborotado solo para él.

Su otra mano, se posaba sobre el miembro erecto de este que estaba entre los dos y empezó a acariciarlo al ritmo que cabalgaban juntos. Las manos de su compañero se sujetaban a sus nalgas. El derroche de locura de los dos les dejaba llegar a su placer con un ritmo fogoso e intenso.

Los gemidos reprimidos en respiraciones perdidas entre sus bocas invadieron la cocina hasta que el extasis llegó a un climax superior que les hizo explotar a ambos. Se miraron unos instantes hasta que se separaron léntamente.

Ninguno pronunció palabra.

En silencio se vistieron, se aseguraron que todo parecía volver a la normalidad a su alrededor. Regresaron con palomitas y cervezas al sillón con Cath y Grace totalmente ajenas a lo que había ocurrido en la cocina e incluso a su ausencia en el salón durante más de media hora.

Steve se acomodó, Danny apoyó su cabeza en el torso de Steve y este pasó un brazo de nuevo por sus hombros, miraron la película aunque habían perdido el hilo de la trama y sus mentes aún permanecían en aquel lugar, que los dos habían compartido con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus rostros, solo se pudo escuchar un susurro de Steve…

-Deberíamos repetir

Y Danny asintió, antes de llenarse la boca con palomitas para no soltar una carcajada.

**FIN**


End file.
